Fahd Alireza (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Jinn | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = "fire guy" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly employed by Matsu'o Tsurayaba of the Hand | Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased), unborn child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Saudi Arabia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Saudi Arabian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Elemental; Possibly Djinn (see notes) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Harvey Talibao | First = Psylocke #2 | HistoryText = Early years Fahd Alireza was a pyrokinetic being who, as Jinn, became an assassin. He was employed by Matsu'o Tsurayaba in Thailand to kill a general that had displeased the Hand. Once the task done, Matsu'o told Jinn that he would maybe call him again. He eventually meeting a woman who he fell in love with. Leaving Tsurayaba's employ, the two settled down and his wife became pregnant. Killing Matsu'o Months later, Matsu'o's killers, dressed up as Hand ninjas, attacked and killed his pregnant wife, sending Matsu'o's "regards". Enraged at this, Jinn traveled to Japan seeking to kill Matsu'o and running afoul of Psylocke, also out to kill Matsu'o. Using a telepathic probe, Psylocke found out why Jinn was out to kill Matsu'o, and in the process inadvertently revealed Matsu'o's location, something she wasn't even consciously aware of. Arriving at Matsu'o's location, Jinn prepared to kill him, but was stopped and knocked-out by Psylocke. Instants later, he intervened to stop Wolverine (who tormented Matsu'o, and had caused him to try to trick both Psylocke and Jinn to end his suffering) from killing Psylocke, then told her he choose to follow her advice, and go home bury his wife. Wolverine attacked, causing Jinn to flee out. At the end of the fight, Wolverine asked Psylocke that if she saw Jinn again, she would tell him that it wasn't personal. Jinn returned to Saudi Arabia. The Coming of the Juggernaut After hearing the call of Cyttorak (being one of those Cyttorak felt could be controlled), he went to the temple of Cyttorak to find the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and gain its power. He battled Rachel Summers and Iceman. When Cain Marko, the original wielder of the gem, entered, Jinn halted the fight and was froze by Iceman, neutralizing him. | Powers = *'Pyrokinesis:' Capable of generating intense heat and flames. ** Flight ** "Fire Mental Shields": His powers seemed to affect telepathic probing of his mind, causing the telepath's mind to "burn". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Adamantium sensibility: When stabbed by Wolverine, the metal on his claws burned Jinn. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While his name and apparent origin hints that he was a Djinn, Jinn's origin was never stated, although hints were given: ** He was stated to not be human nor mutant. ** He was called a "creature" by Matsu'o Tsurayaba, and Psylocke suspected him to be a "creature of magic" and stated he was "fire made flesh". ** He was stated to be an "elemental". ** He was also stated to be "some kind of ancient genie". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Flight Category:Adamantium Weakness Category:Telepathic Immunity